


During the day

by alys_without (orphan_account)



Series: Foxy x Freddy [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, alternative universe, non-canon characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alys_without
Summary: “It’s unusual that Freddy and Foxy are spending so much time with one another, were they programmed that way?”“They must be. They’re just animatronics, after all.”
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear & Foxy, Freddy Fazbear/Foxy
Series: Foxy x Freddy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	During the day

“Hey kids!” cheered Freddy Fazbear, the main mascot of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. “We hope you have fun! And always remember, stay safe!” Silencing his microphone, Freddy watched as kids who were standing sat back down with their parents and began munching on their pizza. He turned his head towards workers, who were hurriedly rushing out of the kitchen with pizza. He turned to Chica, who was entertaining a little girl in the crowd. He turned to Bonnie, who was strumming a solo for a group of boys in the back of the pizza restaurant. And finally he turned to Foxy, who was telling one of his stories to a surrounding group of children. There was no doubt that the bear had taken an unusual liking to Foxy, as absurd as that sounded. The bear lowered himself off the stage, and made his way to Pirate’s Cove.

“Ah, Freddy! Perfect timing!” Foxy smiled, helping the bear onto the stage. “I was just tellin’ these landlubbers about my time ‘n the Baltic Sea!” Freddy chuckled at the cheap accent, smiling in return. Foxy, despite being called a pirate, didn’t actually have an accent. The bear remembered when he had helped the fox try to get it right for 3 hours, they had to start over at least 13 times.

“Well? Tell us all about it, Captain Foxy!” Foxy gave the bear a smirk in return, then went over his rehearsed lines. The battles, the victories, the losses, the story itself, it was all an act. As he went over his lines, strangely enough, he focused on Freddy. He had always loved how the bears eyes sparkled whenever he heard one of his pirate stories, as he enjoyed listening to Foxy in general. Sure, he liked the other animatronics, but Freddy always stood out to him. He liked to spend time with him and Freddy liked to spend time with Foxy in return, too.  
“My my, Pirate Foxy, you’re so brave!” Freddy’s eyes sparkled as he gave the fox a smile. He knew exactly what he was doing.  
“‘That’s right!” He made his way over to Freddy, wrapping his left arm around the other’s waist. “I did it all by me ‘self, too!” All of the kids who were listening looked up to the fox in amazement, mouths opened slightly in awe. Freddy giggled at the sight, turning to Foxy.   
“Do you have any more stories for us, Captain?”

“Kelly.” Mitchell poked Kelly, a kitchen worker, who was busy serving a family. “Kelly...”

Kelly bid the family a good meal, and turned to the other worker in annoyance. “What?”  
  
Mitchell then gestured to the two animatronics standing on stage in Pirate’s Cove. “Look.”

Kelly sighed, turning her head to finally face Pirate’s Cove. “It’s Freddy and Foxy, so what?”

“Haven’t you noticed anything weird between them? I get that they’re only robots and that I might be overreacting, but...“ Mitchell stared at the two animatronics, who were hugging each other on stage. “They keep hugging each other, wrapping their arms around each other, and it’s just... don’t you think it’s weird?”

Kelly shrugged, “It’s probably in their programming, the boss wants them to act like friends or whatever. Haven’t you hugged a friend before? Or any person in general?”  
Mitchell sighed, knowing that there was no point in getting through to Kelly. “I guess you’re right, but we should keep a closer eye on them.” Kelly rolled her eyes, and ventured back to the kitchen.

  
“That story was very inspiring, Captain.” Freddy smirked as he watched Foxy close the curtains to Pirate’s Cove. It was time for the animatronics to take a break, and the two decided to spend their break together, as they always did. They never raised suspicion, somehow, as the employees knew it was usual for the two animatronics to take a break together. The workers assumed that it was just a glitch in their programming, and that all they did was sit around and stare at each other to pass time. “You’re so strong, Captain. Beating that Sea Monster must’ve taken a lot of work.” Freddy smirked, moving aside to make space for the other to sit.

“Maybe for my next story I’ll make you the Damsel in Distress.” Foxy sat down next to the bear, wrapping one of his arms around the others waist. “I’d fight anything if it means saving you, mate.”  
If he could, Freddy would’ve blushed a bright red. “Yeah, yeah, I’m sure the workers would love that story. Our relationship is already suspicious enough, didn’t you see Mitchell staring at us earlier?”  
Despite hearing this, Foxy moved closer. “Who cares? I can’t help myself around you!” Freddy smiled, wrapping an arm around the others neck.

“I like you, Foxy.” Freddy moved in closer, wrapping another arm around the others neck. “I know that’s strange coming from me, but-“ Before finishing his sentence, Freddy found himself being pulled into a hug.  
“I like you too, Freddy.” Foxy wrapped his other arm around the bears waist. If possible, he pulled him in even closer. “You’re so perfect, Fr-“

Both animatronics jerked their heads towards the sound of footsteps, quickly pulling apart from their brief hug. Pirate Cove’s curtains were opened by none other than Mitchell himself, who was almost surprised to see the two robots sitting next to one another. “What were you two just doing?”

“We were taking a short nap, until you arrived!” Freddy said cheerfully, lifting himself up off of the ground. “Right, friend?” Freddy reached out a hand to the fox, offering to help him up.  
“Aye.” Grabbing the others hand, Foxy lifted himself off of the ground. “It’s quiet in ‘ere, so I offered Freddy to take a short nap with me” 

Mitchell paused, looking over both robots. “Fine, just come out now, will you?” Letting the curtains fall behind him, Mitchell ventured onward to the kitchen.

“Close one, right Captain?” Freddy smiled, opening the curtains and making his way to the main stage.

“Right, mate.” Foxy returned the smile, watching the bear finally exit the cove. “Though I wish it could’ve gone on longer.”


End file.
